


Nerves

by apologeticshoulderblades



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologeticshoulderblades/pseuds/apologeticshoulderblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i> You give me such a rush </i>
  <br/>
  <i> Make my whole body blush </i>
  <br/>
  <i> I don't care if they say you're just my crutch </i>
  <br/>
  <i> I know you're not </i>
  <br/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> _You give me such a rush_   
>  _Make my whole body blush_   
>  _I don't care if they say you're just my crutch_   
>  _I know you're not_   
> 

     In a sea of expensive suits and rushed agendas, two seemingly similar forms moved in the opposite direction, stark against them, those around them splitting and making a gap as to make sure the figures remained physically untouched. That was nothing less than expected, however, as there was something unnerving to the men and women who rushed by them. After all, if it weren't for their recognizable faces, no one would've known the two men were members of the X-Men.    
  
     Scott Summers had a very important speech today in front of Congress, and Logan Howlett knew he had to come with him, but honestly the formal wear wasn't really his thing. For the third time in the past five minutes, he adjusted his tie once more, trying to find the elusive place that would elicit any sort of comfort. To add to it all, he didn't like the looks of all the stiffs in the in the building, or the hundreds of pairs of eyes watching him like he was an animal put on display at the circus. He was starting to think get got used to it, but perhaps he was wrong.   
  
"Logan, stop messing with your tie. You look fine." Scott interrupted his thought, realizing he had almost outright tugged it out of place, letting his arms fall to either side. He glanced down at the notecards in Scott's shaky hand, quietly admitting to Logan that the presentation was getting to his nerves.   
  
"You doin' alright, slim? You don't look too good."   
  
"Talking isn't really my strong point. Shooting lasers out of my eyes usually is." He said with an anxious smile, glancing and shuffling through his cards. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"'Bout half an hour."   
  
Scott cleared his throat and felt himself tense up once more.   
  
"You're gonna do good. You're a better talker than I am, Scott. " Logan offered, motioning to him.   
  
Scott was silent for a minute, then responded.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm not sure if I'm the man for the job. Jean's always been better at winning people over, especially Congressmen."   
  
 _You're damn right she is_ , Logan thought but instead choked the smartass remark down for another time as he went on.   
  
"This is bigger than me and you. This is bigger than the X-Men. We're talking about every mutant in the United States, and possibly every mutant in the world. I'm not sure if I-"   
  
     His words where cut off then as he was grabbed by the front of his ensemble and led into the men's bathroom around the corner. Logan let them both into the stall at the end and pushed him hard against the wall.   
  
"What has gotten into you? This isn't the Scott Summers I know. We both know damn well you've got it in you today. Quit the pity party and get it together." He said, voice staccato as he pulled the man in front of him into a deep kiss, arousing shock out of him.  
  
"What has gotten into **you**?" Scott stared at him in utter confusion, not sure if he was going to allow himself to be pulled in again.   
  
"I'm gonna get yer mind off the speech, okay?"   
  
Before he could fathom a response, his lips met contact with the shorter man again, letting his hands find themselves on Logan's body, feeling the heat of the sudden stimulation  excite him and forget what exactly the task at hand was at that moment.   
Logan tugged his own tie loose, and then Scott's, loosening a few buttons, mouth meeting the man's neck and leaving purple marks where it went, leaving Scott breathy and biting his lip in a feeble attempt to keep any moans from slipping their way out.   
  
"L-..."  
  
Logan made his way back up to his face and pulled the younger man's face in close, slipping his tongue in with a surprising amount of tact, the result of possibly hundreds of years of experience making it plausible, sliding a hand down to where the blood pooled between Scott's legs, erection meeting his hand and buckling forward at the mere touch, making him moan.   
  
"God, Logan... We're going to do this right here aren't we?" Scott sighed as Logan slid onto his knees, undoing Scott's belt and unbuttoning his pants for what felt like hours where only seconds passed.   
  
Looking up as he pulled it out, giving him a wink he said,   
  
"You're damn right we are."   
  
Logan worked at him slowly before wrapping his lips around his erection and continuing, making Scott's hands grip at either side of the stall and throwing his head back in pleasure, sighing, eyes shut behind red sunglasses. His tongue swirled around the tip as he picked up speed, glancing up to see the mess that Scott had become then, making the desire to stroke himself grow nearly unbearable as he felt his his other hand reach down and undo his own pants, giving into the temptation himself. Scott only got louder as he steadied his speed, bringing himself down to the base of his dick and up again as Scott's chest rose and fell quicker and quicker, almost ready to let himself lose control but at the same time holding himself back, hips buckling as he tried to search for some sort of composure as the pleasure numbed his body, feeling as if he was ready to lose his mind as it was.   
  
Logan's mouth worked at him more, pressing his tongue against his shaft and moving even faster, knowing how close the other man was to coming and being extremely close himself. Scott came first in the back of his throat, Logan following him moments later. Logan got up then, buttoning his pants and shirt and then his tie as Scott leaned against the wall in what could only be described as a post-orgasmic haze. He slowly buttoned his own pants up and stood, hand pressed to his face for a moment as he once again searched for composure.   
  
Logan pulled him up by the shirt and tucked it in, tightening his tie and smoothing down his hair. He then handed him his suit jacket.   
  
"I... Logan..."  
  
"A "thank you" would be nice."  
  
"Thank you for that."  
  
"Don't you have a speech to give, pretty boy?"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
